


Falling

by TheDreamingScorpio



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Established Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love, Not Beta Read, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29156958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDreamingScorpio/pseuds/TheDreamingScorpio
Summary: Bulla reflects on her how her life has changed over the years.
Relationships: Bra Briefs/Son Goten
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing BraTen, it is one-shot/part of maybe something bigger in the future, I don’t know! Hope you like it❤!
> 
> Image Source: https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/49498573
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

  


It was a peach one this morning. The flower and its companion waited patiently, the coffee had to make the first move.

The coffee gave off a mesmerizing aroma, making sure to highlight the ginger and cinnamon it had been lovingly infused with.

Having finally managed to rouse the heiress of her slumber, the coffee rejoiced.

Bulla opened her heavy lids, and was greeted with the usual-her morning coffee, accompanied by a rose and a note she knew would make her day.

She stretched her arms, relishing in the occasional satisfying pop. Breathing in the fresh morning air, taking note of the soft aroma infused into it, a lazy smile graced her lips.

The cup was a bit larger than usual.

 _Mmm_...a tad bit stronger too.

She was glad that it was. In fact, it was exactly what she needed after yesterday night...

Wait! Yesterday night, coffee, and.. _.bed?_

When did she come here, wasn't she in her study?

The blueprints, the designs, the numbers, everything flashed before her in a foggy haze, but then...nothing.

Okay, let's try this again. She was frustrated, it was about 1:54 in the morning, when finally fed up of her calculations to get the best possible resistance, with the metals' resistivities confusing her head, she'd gotten up to make herself a fresh cup...

But she could only draw a blank.

She must've nodded off again but, the coffee...did she spill it?

She hoped not, she hadn't drunk much of it and the project...

"Ba-Ba!"

She caught sight of her toddler padding towards her, wearing a velvet onesie that was supposed to make her look like a giraffe.

Though her tiny body, and the concept of an animal with a really tall neck, with most of the fabric bunching up around her chubby ankles made her look quite ridiculous. 

_In an endearing way of course._

As ironic as it was, despite the turmoil in her head, Bulla couldn't help but smile wide.

Tracking the toddler's path, she took note of the ferocity in her young eyes, azure eyes meeting midnight-blue.

Her path was going a bit diagonal than intended.

Oh! She was going to hit the...

Ah! There were her files, safely seated on the absurdly tall, custom-made table. Complete with a frictionless bottom for efficiency. Apparently, one of the only few things out of Georgette's reach.

She'd designed it herself along with many other furniture pieces, now that they had a half-Saiyan baby on the loose.

They were their best bet, until she learned to fly.

_Now that is a thought for some other time..._

Breathing a sigh of relief, she noticed her giggling daughter, who had almost reached the end of her journey and was now scaling the bed.

So far unsuccessfully.

Chuckling, she scooped the toddler into her arms and settled back into the blankets.

The bed made a happy creak.

One hand holding the cup again, and the other balancing her daughter on her hip, Bulla admired her munchkin with a fond expression.

She ruffled the girl's hair, a perfect combination of both of her parents, just like the rest of her, having inherited its blue color from her mother, while its unruly, spiky nature from her father. Though the longer spikes softened into more of a flowy texture, again a characteristic from her mother's side of the gene pool.

She loved her daughter's hair, even more than her own, something that she'd thought would never happen.

But then again, a lot of what she'd thought had been wrong.

And she was happy for that to be the case.

She remembers the first time that she'd met the father of her daughter.

She was just a kid then.

_She had woken up from her nap, and finding no one around she decided to investigate. As she was trotting along the halls, she reached her brother's room. A whine and Trunks's distinct cackling could be heard._

_Curious, she peaked inside._

_What she saw surprised her._

_Inside, she could see her brother, no, that was expected. What she didn't expect was another boy in there, with hair that jutted out in literally every direction, brooding quietly._

_The only thing that she could compare the boy's head was to that of a tree she'd seen in her coloring books._

_She laughed inwardly._

_Fiddling with her hair between her thumb and her index finger, she wondered, why didn't her hair do that?_

_What would they feel like?_

_Her brother came into view again, and could be seen consoling the boy, as he shifted farther away._

_They were almost reaching the door._

_Could she...could she just touch his hair at least once?_

_Being her father's daughter, she was determined to do so._

_They were approaching nearer by the second, and seeing her oppurtunity, she quickly pushed her hand outward._

_What she didn't expect was for the door to give way, and for her to meet large onyx eyes blinking back at her._

_She shuffled back, and realized it was the tree-head boy._

_And, that her hand was fisted in his hair._

_She realized his hair was thick, unlike hers, but not rough like she'd expected them to be, rather, they were soft and bouncy._

_Dully she noted that she was still holding on and quickly moved her hand back toward her skirt._

_Now, that she'd been spotted, she decided to retreat, but stopped..._

_"Bulla! Trunks, this is the first time I came over and she ain't sleeping, you were right, she is really short even when she's standing!"_

_"Yeah man, I told you she's a dwarf, I mean I've never seen myself at her age, but I'm pretty sure, I wasn't MICROSCOPIC!"_

_Wait, how did that tree-head know her name?_

_And, wait! Short...microscopic...just who the hell did they think they were, making fun of her?_

_She had a really good vocabulary for her age, did they think they could get away with it?_

_She gave an indignant snort and turned around._

_And blinked._

_How could a face stretch so wide? The tree-head was watching her with a huge smile on his face, and it made her forget whatever she was going to warn them about._

_"Just what are you doing here again, dummy?" she turned her head to see the amused smirk plastered on her brother's face._

_Suddenly, she realized to her horror, that the tree-head's large eyes and wide grin were all she could focus on, and sharply, she turned on her heel, to exit the room._

_This time successfully._

_Those brats may have gotten away with it this time, but at least she'd fulfilled her mission._

Her smile widened, oh how far they'd come since then!

Georgette laughed. A beautiful sound!

The rose smiled.

She licked her lips. Man, the coffee was really good.

She felt a slight pressure on her thigh, oh, Georgette was moving towards her.

The girl was successful and she'd managed to hold her Momma's face in between her small, chubby hands.

She grinned and leaned in, until Bulla's vision was filled only by her daughter's visage.

Her eyes glowed.

At first glance, the child was a mini-version of her mother, just tweaked a little, but look up close and you'll realize she was actually her Daddy's girl.

Her plump red lips, and the bounce of her skin, undoubtedly from her mother's side. But the porcelain white that allowed for a beautiful blush, her face-splitting grin, her carefree laughter, and the unconcealed mirth dancing in those eyes, her father was the one who blessed her with these attributes.

"Ba?" Another little giggle.

Georgette began playing with her face, using her hands to twist her head from side to side and Bulla couldn't help but get lost in those dark, dark eyes.

They were blue, but only barely, their depth pulled her in, made her sink into the purest form of love.

Just like the child's father's had all those years ago.

_Wearing loose pajamas, and her hair up in a bun, she'd been looking for a dress to wear, something different than her usual style._

_She'd finally settled on a choice between two dresses- one, a black halter neck with its hem ending just above her knees, it was rather plain, but would show off her curves perfectly. She could always dress it up a bit._

_And the other a yellow summer dress with blue chrysanthemums blooming randomly, she could keep it long and wear its true length or shorten it to her liking. The deep-V neck would accentuate her cleavage without showing too much skin, she could pair it up with the long, gold necklace she'd just received as a present from her Mom._

_The two dresses, different as night and day lay on her bed, complete with all the accessories she'd planned on completing her look with._

_But she couldn't decide._

_She figured the final call would be made when she returned from her shower._

_So, grabbing a towel and her toiletries bag and was heading towards the door, when all of a sudden she was staring into the face of none other than her brother's best friend._

_She reveled in the feeling of his strong hands on her waist, steadying her._

_She bit her lip, as her eyes took in his handsome features. God damn, he was hot!_

_A dark shade of crimson adorned her cheeks as she stared into those inky black pools. They took her breath away._

_The sparkle in his eyes, reminded her of the sun's gleam on the ocean's surface, his flawless pale skin, steadily flushing pink, his lips, rough and thick, his tongue moistening them._

_His minty breath on her face made her very soul feel alive._

_But just as she was admiring the beauty in front of her, he turned away, making her stand back up on her feet and started sputtering a hurried string of apology._

_"I-I didn't see anything I swear! I'm sorry I just barged into the wrong room, I was just looking for Trunks! I'm so sorry Bulla, I-please don't tell Vegeta!"_

_What?_

_Oh, her top had ridden up a bit._

_She knew he wasn't lying, and it was...sweet, how he'd turned from the suave, confident lady charmer to a sputtering mess in a matter of seconds._

_"I-I really didn't see anything, oh God, I'm so sorry-"_

_"Hey, cut it out!"_

_Not sure if he'd heard her correctly, he turned around and looked up hesitantly._

_"Huh?"_

_Sighing, she decided to cut him some slack._

_"Look, I know you didn't see anything and I'm not gonna waste my time telling Daddy about nothing basically, but be more careful next time 'round."_

_With a sharp nod of acknowledgement, he was outta there before she could even blink._

_"Damn, that guy is fast."_

_She noticed the paper that had apparently slipped out of his pocket and onto the floor._

_Picking it up, she unfolded it to read the contents of a Summer Dance Party, that was taking place that evening._

_She'd finally decided on the dress._

_Somewhere in the back of her mind, she acknowledged the words hot and sweet and her brother's best friend, all in the same thought, she didn't mind it, though she'd never admit it out loud._

_It was a small teenage crush right, merely an infatuation she'd be gagging about by next week?_

Oh, how she'd thought she could fool herself forever, how so very wrong she was.

It was the beginning of an untamable fire.

Georgette whimpered, her hands falling, as she shivered.

Bulla wrapped her up in the blankets holding her against her chest as a gust of wind came by.

The feeling of her body nestled against hers warmed her from the inside out.

Oh how had she lived without this angel by her side for so long?

The note made its presence known.

She placed the now empty cup by her bedside table and picked up the note, smiling at the peach rose that was stuck between the paper and the the ribbon.

She received a rose everyday. _Every. Single. Day._

Without fail.

He said they reminded him of her, beautiful and feisty, she'd smirked upon hearing that for the first time.

She peered out the window, a snow storm was brewing.

Even then, the rose seemed to have come straight from the peak of spring. Oh, what was the driving force that made him leave the warmth of his bed and search for a rose that fresh every morning?

Especially, when she knew he hated winter with a _passion._

She found her answer as she read the carefully folded note, and was left reeling.

Reeling, by the intensity of the unadulterated emotion those words carried.

With tears brimming in her eyes, she followed the words with a shaky hand once again.

_'My Love, my Queen, hope you slept well!_

_Last night was pretty harsh on you huh? Well, don't worry I checked your schedule and it looked like a little break wouldn't hurt. You are already ahead of your schedule, and just in case, I still confirmed the status with Trunks. He was more than happy to give you a week off, but knowing you, I asked him to confirm only today's leave, just in case._

_The leave is supposed to help you relax and get your bearings back, not rattle you even further, and so, you still have the option of working from home or even go back in and resume your work like a normal working day._

_Though, with today's weather prediction and the amount of stress you've put yourself through lately I hope you decide to stay in, just saying.'_

As if he doesn't know how cold it is outside. Always the modest one.

_'The choice is yours in the end, and either way I'm prepared, you're the boss, just say it and consider it done._

_I hope your feet are doing better, I noticed your black stilettoes, the ones you swear by, were getting worn down, and i figured before they crack open your heel, I'll order new ones. They should be arriving today.'_

Ah, how thoughtful he was! Her feet were killing her for quite some days now, but she just didn't get the time.

Her lips twitched into a smirk noting the subtlety with which he'd broached the subject, all the while keeping his façade into place, as if she didn't notice the foot massages he gave her.

_'Also, I hope you didn't catch a cold, I mean I know you're Saiyan, but you're human too right? You really need to take care of yourself, it's been a harsh winter this year, no?_

_I'd fed Georgette by 7 and had tucked her into her mink blankets, so I don't think she'd have felt the cold either, but just in case I'd still gotten up to check on her._

_She was pretty tired, and shouldn't disturb you for sometime, though with that girl I never know. So, no promises!'_

How intelligently he had dodged the question about his sleep, his comfort! About the fact that their door needed to be repaired and he had probably spent a good chunk of his time on. Well if he was a trickster, she was no fool either, she knew better than to fall for his diversions.

But somewhere she knew. Knew that while he had treaded every hallway of her oh so very complicated, yet simple mind, his would always be a mystery to her.

Oh, how she loved this man!

And to think, she'd almost given up on all of this.

How looks can deceive you! Anyone who knew him would tell you how he wasn't the sharpest, or the brightest, in fact even downright dumb at times, or how he was his father's carbon copy.

When in reality, he was far, far from that. He was wise, where it mattered, incredibly smart, so much so that it made her feel like a dim-wit at times.

He was suave, charming, sweet, understanding, a rebel and most of all _dangerous._

Yes, he was positively dangerous with how every charm of his was a weapon in his arsenal.

His arsenal against which she had never stood a chance.

Sure, she was the initiator of their risky affair, but it was his seemingly unarmed charm that had made her fall.

To think, how she thought she'd been the cunning one, the one in control, when in retrospect it had been him all along.

Even when facing imminent doom, he was the brave one.

_They were in her room. Her family had just left on a business trip, and this time her mother had forced her father to come along. Taking advantage of the once in a lifetime opportunity, she'd waited a good half an hour, before calling him over.  
She'd wanted to get a little frisky, while he had been hesitant to go any further than making out._

_Her temper flaring up, she'd pushed him forcefully back down on the bed, pinning his wrists above his head, climbing on top of him._

_"Bul-"_

_She'd swiftly shut him up, pressing her lips insistently onto his, roughly grabbing his hair, and grinding onto him._

_It wasn't long before, his hands started wandering too, and she couldn't be happier._

_Bodies melded into each other's, their world starting and ending with them, they'd failed to notice a familiar ki making its way towards them._

_She'd been forcefully separated and had a retort ready to be fired, when she saw her brother yelling profanities at her lover, beating him up, senselessly._

_She'd tried to stop him, but to no avail. Her chaotic ki hadn't gone unnoticed though._

_"Trunks!" their father's booming voice had caused the siblings to look up, stilling._

_Though Trunks had recovered earlier than Bulla and resumed his assault on the younger demi._

_Her father had interfered and asked Trunks to justify his behavior, and he'd been more than eager to do so._

_"That bastard was taking advantage of Bulla!"_

_The crumpled demi had chanced a glance at his lover's brother, his best friend, and it pained Bulla's heart to see Trunks avoid his eyes._

_She'd caused this, she never wanted this to happen, but it had._

_She'd almost forgotten her father's presence in the room, when she was cruelly taken out of her thoughts._

_"Just what the hell do you think you were doing with your filthy hands on my daughter?"_

_Her father had enunciated each word, through clenched teeth, making her cower away in fear, although she wasn't the one being held up by the collar of her shirt._

_"I love her." he'd stated calmly._

_"Love? Love you say, don't insult the word, and tell me why I shouldn't rid you of your miserable existence?"_

_Silence._

_Then suddenly, the air shifted._

_He'd looked up from his current state akin to a rag doll, and met her father's eyes head on._

_Her father was livid._

_He'd raised his other hand, forming a Ki blast and she was terrified. Never before in her life had she felt true terror and she was certain, this time it was the feeling making itself known._

_A choked cry escaped her "Da-"_

_But her father's stern glare silenced her._

_She'd looked towards her brother for assistance. She could see the heart-wrenching sorrow in his eyes, but otherwise made no move to stop the older Saiyan._

_"Say whatever you want to against me Vegeta. But. Do. Not. Question. My. Love. For. Her. You may hate it as much as you want, but it's true, you can please yourself by ending my miserable existence, if that's what it will take for you to accept us, but don't tell me my feelings are false. You can kill me today, but you cannot deny the truth, the silence of my death will scream it to you every day.  
The choice is yours."_

_Her mouth fell open in shock._

_Had anyone ever felt that way about her?_

_She was surprised to find that every person she thought of paled in comparison._

_She was even more surprised, when the Ki blast diminished into nothing, and her father straightened him back up, planting his feet onto the ground._

_"Remember your words, take care of my daughter like the princess she is, or else not even your father could save you."_

_Her lover beamed at her father, while he rolled his eyes._

_He took Trunks along with him and exited the room._

_Lost as he was, she could see acceptance making its way to his ocean orbs._

It was a test and she'd failed, while her apparently 'dumb' lover had passed with flying colors.

She was happy, he was as 'thick-headed' as he was.

_'Oh, and all things apart, did I tell you how much I love you today? Mm, let's see, nope, forgive me I'm a little slow my dear, but I can never actually tell you just how much I love you in actuality. I mean, can you quantify emotion, do they have a unit for that? I don't think so, but I know even that won't help me, since I'd probably enter an invalid entry, ya know 'cause it's just so much?_

_I hope you understand though, I know I'm pretty lame at expressing myself, but I guess this note will have to do for now._

_See you when you wake up, love ya!'_

Says the guy who had her- _The Bulla Briefs_ reduced to a crying mess, just with a piece of paper. He was always too modest for his own good.

With tears streaming down her face now, she laughed, a snot bubble blowing up and popping.

"Yes! Finally."

She could hear him making breakfast, as was routine by now, since Bulla and cooking, yeah, right.

He'd not known how to cook either and given the clamoring of the pots and his triumphant outbursts, he'd tried a new dish and was successful.

As much as he loved eating, you'd think it'd be a near impossible task for him to carry out, but he did it nevertheless. He did it for her.

If she thought she was spoiled then, oh boy, it doesn't even compare to what she is living now!

"Oh man, I can't believe it actually worked, yes!"

Yes. She was happy she'd yes to him then, and she knew she'd say it a thousand times over again.

She was startled out of her thoughts, when the door to their bedroom flew open and Georgette clapped her hands.

She looked up to find the man she'd been lost in all morning was standing right in front of her.

Covered in flour, with hair messier than usual, his famous grin in place, holding two plates of what looked like pancakes and some sort of a fancy fruit sauce was _her husband, her mate, her one and only love, Son Goten._

Her eyes met his and his smile vanished.

"Whoa! What's wrong honey?"

He immediately wrapped her and Georgette in his arms, hugging them tight, rubbing a soothing hand down her back.

"What happened to Momma Starfly?"

The clueless girl, innocently blinked back at her Papa.

"Oh, I know, I didn't take out all the thorns from the rose right, I hurt you, how bad is it, lemme take a look!"

He pulled her back and examined her hands, getting increasingly confused at not being able to find anything wrong.

She could only watch his baffled expression in amusement.

Once again, meeting his eyes, she swore she'd been fed the purest of honeys by his eyes alone.

Those sweet, sweet eyes capturing her and _she lost it._

She lunged forward and hugged him, never letting go.

Laughing and crying hysterically into the crook of his neck, replacing Goten's confusion by a soft smile, pulling Georgette into their embrace and relishing in the comfort of the arms of her beloved.

She had fallen, but she was safe and warm and happy, the one place she knew where everything would always be right.

If this is what it felt like to fall, she’d keep falling forever till the rest of eternity.

The smiling wind, frosted over the windows.

**Author's Note:**

> https://thedreamingscorpio.tumblr.com/


End file.
